


Drabbles From Prison

by Lightspeed



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Facials, M/M, Multi, Prison, Prison Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightspeed/pseuds/Lightspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In prison, sometimes certain skillsets and inclinations can be an advantage, and very helpful for survival.  When an addict is put behind bars, any advantage is important.  When Spy needs cigarettes, he and Scout find they’re more than capable of bartering for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbles From Prison

"Are you are sure about this?" Spy asked, genuinely surprised.  
  
"You kiddin? Have you seen some of the dudes here? The gym here gets a lot ‘a use, just sayin’. Plus, it makes you look like some badass if I’m your bitch, ‘specially after I knocked that one chucklefuck’s teeth down his throat. Like, oh shit, he’s fuckin’ that crazy kid with the buck teeth? Let’s not fuck wit’ him, right? An’ then you’re sellin’ me for cigs? If I’m lettin’ you sell me, that must make you look like super king bignuts over here. So you get respect, and cigs, and I get to suck a lot of convict pipe. It’s win-win, man!"  
  
"You really do love giving blowjobs, don’t you?"  
  
"You have no idea."  
  
"You really don’t need motivation to do so, you just think it’s hotter if I’m selling you for it, don’t you?"  
  
"Are we going to stand here analyzing my motives forever or am I gettin’ my face fucked today?"

 

\---------

 

Spy’s eyes rolled back, lids fluttering as he felt the cock in his mouth pulsing, spilling hot come along his tongue. It was heavenly, the taste, the feel, the dirty thrill as he knelt there, some inmate’s hand on the back of his head.  
  
He’d lost count of who it was, or how many he’d serviced. His jaw ached, but it didn’t matter. He had a belly full of come, and soon, a mouth full of yet more warm flesh, using his hot, skilled tongue. He dove in with as much verve as he’d given every man previous, and every man following, grabbing the shaft with his hand and wrapping his puffy, well-used lips around the hard length.  
  
Scout leaned against the wall, smirking, holding out a small bag as the most recently sated inmate stumbled past. The man dropped a handful of cigarettes into the almost-full bag, not bothering to make eye contact with the cocky mercenary.  
  
He’d been the one in Spy’s position two weeks prior, but after the Frenchman had watched him at work, he admitted he was disappointed that Scout had volunteered so easily. He’d wanted to do the deed, but was trying to maintain appearances. But in captivity, dignity didn’t go very far, and in the face of his lust, Spy had ceased to care any longer.

 

\---------

 

“Come here,” Spy beckoned, dragging Scout into their cell by his shirt, casting wary glances into the hallway to ensure they weren't being watched.

“Woah, woah, what's up?” the younger man asked, nearly falling on the Frenchman from the force of his pull.

“I need you inside me,” the rogue growled into his ear, arms wrapping around Scout, one hand sliding up his shirt, the other down the back of his pants to cup his ass.

Scout's eyes went wide. “What? Shit, Spy, I know you're hard up, but--”  
  
Spy reeled back a little to look his teammate in the eye. “Are you really saying no to sex?”  
  
“I've been saying yes to sex all morning, as you saw, man. I'm saying why, now,” Scout corrected.

It was true, he'd seen it himself, Scout had spent quite a bit of time during the morning's shower saying the word 'yes' over and over as several inmates had their way with him, which was exactly why Spy now burned to his core. It was a memory that would never leave him, seared into his psyche. That slim mercenary, bent over and pressed to the tiles, moaning his ecstasy as he took man after man into him, then knelt down when he was sore, to enjoy the taste of several more, hands and lips working like a professional; the sight had rocked Spy, setting him ablaze. When the last of them pulled out of Scout's mouth and spent himself on his face, hot, white come spurting across his nose and cheeks, it had undone Spy.

The memory flooded back, and Scout found lips on his, no adequate answer delivered, just a blank, hungry stare, and now this. He quickly melted into the kiss. Spy had never made overtures on him before. They were friends, though they had similar inclinations. Both had always thought it would make things weird. But when the runner's hands found their way to the older man's bottom and gave a squeeze, it seemed just as natural as anything else he'd done that day. Especially the way Spy moaned into his mouth when he did it.

The Frenchman pulled away, licking his lips. Scout still tasted a little bit like come, and it sent a vicious chill through Spy. “Because I can't handle watching you fucking everyone in here anymore without being one of them. When that brute painted your face with his seed in the showers, I haven't been able to get it out of my mind.”

“An' you want me in you?” Scout asked, backing Spy toward the bunk, pulling his shirt off.

“I _need_ you in me,” Spy corrected, dropping onto the bunk and watching the lines of the younger man's muscles move as Scout shed his shirt. “Now.”

“Got lube? I used up all the stuff I smuggled outta the clinic this mornin'.”

“I am always prepared. You should know that.” The rogue opened his hand to reveal a small tube he'd palmed from somewhere on his person.

“So that mean I don't gotta stretch ya?”  
  
“Don't take me so literally.” Spy laid back, shimmying his pants down off of his hips.

“Just take you?”

Blue eyes locked onto Scout's, hunger and desperation blazing away in them. “Please.”

**Author's Note:**

> first two were written as part of a tumblr thread, the third added to round it out


End file.
